<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thank You by immortalje</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998226">Thank You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje'>immortalje</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Challenges [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House M.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2006-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2006-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:02:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He thanked a God he didn’t believe in for sending Chase into his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robert Chase/Greg House</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Challenges [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thank You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta: Angel/Derek Morgan<br/>For my <a href="https://100moods.livejournal.com/">100moods</a> challenge. Prompt: 094 Thankful (<a href="http://immortalje.livejournal.com/19713.html">Table</a>)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every night before he fell asleep he was thankful to have Robert Chase with him. He would never admit it to anyone else, but the Australian had changed his life greatly. He was more content. More likely to do something he didn’t want to do and most of all; he was learning to trust again.</p><p>And all that because Chase had stormed into his life and was refusing to leave again, who would have thought that? House hadn’t even realised until Chase had already been in his bed that the younger man had wormed his way under House’s skin. He had only noticed it when the changes in him had become so much that he couldn’t tell himself the wildest excuses anymore for why he was doing something for the younger man that he had refused to do for anybody else.</p><p>He was thankful that Chase wasn’t scared away by his behaviour and moods. Only, he’d never know how thankful House was, because the older man would never admit it, could never admit it.</p><p>Therefore he thanked a God he didn’t believe in for sending Chase into his life, every night after the younger man fell asleep, before he himself settled down and pulled Chase even closer to him, making sure that the Australian couldn’t leave without him noticing. Something that could make him so thankful shouldn’t be allowed to leave his life again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>